The present invention refers to a plastic body, in particular to a valve of plastic material, especially for use with aggressive fluids.
There is an increasing demand by industries, especially the electronic industry in the area of microelectronics and chip manufacturing to work with fittings, mountings and valves which are free of metal or at least include a minimum of metal because the use of metal parts may adversely affect the purity of electronic chips.